In restaurants and fast food establishments where heated imperforate grille plates are used for cooking purposes the grille plates occasionally are scraped with a cooking spatula to remove food which clings to the plate. In addition, food being cooked on the plate and handled by a spatula may cling to the upper, under and edge surfaces of the spatula. When the grille plate is scraped with a spatula or food being cooked on the grille clings to the spatula, the under, upper and edge surfaces thereof must be scraped clean of food in order to enable proper operation of the spatula. Although various forms of spatula scraping device heretofore have been provided, most require two hand usage or are not operative in an efficient manner to perform the necessary spatula scraping operation in a minimum of time. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of spatula scraper.
Examples of previously known forms of spatula scrapers and cleaners including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 287,242, 400,019, 1,132,646, 2,839,772, 2,861,288 and 3,372,419.